Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.5401$
Solution: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading ${5}$ : there are $0$ zeroes. If you count the leading digit ${5}$, there is ${1}$ digit to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.5401 = {5}.401 \times 10^{{-1}}$